1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for a portable terminal which has fibrous patterns, a portable terminal having the same and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice calls and video calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like. As they become multifunctional, the portable terminals can be allowed to capture still images or moving pictures, play music or video files, support game playing, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia device.
Various attempts have been done to implement the portable terminals as the multimedia device by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions thereof. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions thereof.
Additionally, as the portable terminals are thought of as personal belongings for expressing one's individuality, various designs are required. The case of the portable terminals is also required to have various designs to fully express one's individuality.